Old Hatred, New Love
by Mistress-Opal-Iris
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts, and when Old faces appear, new attractions occur. Please Read and Review, this is my first Fanfic.
1. Hermione's Letter

**This is My first FanFic. Please read and review, I don't mind criticism. **

**I will try to update regularly**

**Disclaimer-I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't**

**So read, hopefully enjoy, and review!**

Hermione's Letter

Hermione at the age of 30 was everything she wanted to be. She had matured to be a very beautiful woman with a superb figure. Her knowledge was ever growing, and frequently she was called 'One of the greatest Witches of the time'. Hermione had all this but one thing she was missing was a man in her life. She put this down to she loved her work more than any other human, which was the case in her relationship with Ron. She would read and work for hours and he sadly was only interested in well her, him and a bed.

She didn't mind that she wasn't in love but it did bug her. Harry and Ginny and unsurprisingly got married and had twin boys, who like their uncles and father, had a huge talent for breaking rules at Hogwarts. Ron had separated with Hermione and went crawling to Hermione's old friend Lavender Brown and they too were married and Lavender expecting child. Even Neville and Luna were married to each other and Luna was expecting her third child. Hermione felt a little left out but everyone kept telling her that a man would soon fall in love with her and they would live happily ever after, like it was that easy thought Hermione.

But everything seemed to change one morning when she received a letter from her old headmaster.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

_We at Hogwarts would love to have your fantastic knowledge teach the young wizards of today. Professor Flitwick has sadly retired and he recommended you to teach in his position. If you do say yes could you please be at your house in three days and a member of the staff will transport you to Hogwarts School. Please could you return your answer to us ASAP and you will hear from us hopefully in a few days._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_.

Hermione was of course overjoyed to receive this letter. Hogwarts was her second home when she was in her younger age and she had experienced many happy memories at Hogwarts. She sent the letter straight back saying yes she would love to fill the post of charms teacher. She sent two other letters out, one to Ron and Lavender and one to Ginny and Harry asking them over for dinner seen as she only had three days left before going to Hogwarts.

In about 2 hours she had sent and received both answers from Ron and Harry. Ron and Lavender sadly couldn't make dinner as they ere going to France tomorrow, but Ginny and Harry said they would love to she Hermione and they quickly arranged to meet in London tomorrow night for dinner. Hermione went to bed that night feeling almost really pleased with herself.

Unusually she slept in and woke up with a terrible shock. It just dawned on her that the people who taught her everything about the wizarding world would be her equals. She felt really nervous now and her insides started to shrink and she started to feel queasy. To take her mind of this thought she decided to pick put hat to wear tonight, as she always liked to impress her friends. After deciding on a small black mini dress and black kitten heels she pampered herself to a hot long bath.

**Did you like it? **

**Review it please!**


	2. Teacher's Decisions

**I write short chapters but I update regularly, please if you don't like my story review it and tell me why, if you do still tell. I love people who review and thanks to the people who reviewed last time. **

**Disclaimer-Don't own them blah blah blah (you know the rest!)**

Teacher's Decisions

'Hermione Granger, is she really coming back?' Professor McGonagall asked Professor Dumbledore.

'Of course, why shouldn't she, she is clever enough. Never have I seen such a bright witch. You don't disagree do you McGonagall?' Asked Dumbledore.

'Oh no I just didn't expect this' said McGonagall.

Many of the teachers were silenced at Dumbledore's question to McGonagall. The only person who had anything to say was Snape.

'Well she did break rules, was controlled by Potter and well never achieved anything really…………….'

'Shut up Snape, you miserable git.' This response from McGonagall silenced Snape and made many of the other teachers giggle, which made Snape send deathly stares around the room.

'I believe many people will benefit from Miss Granger's knowledge and some people more than others' said Dumbledore staring straight at Snape,

'What's that supposed to mean' spat Snape

'I am sure in soon enough time you will find out but in the mean time I have allocated you the job of transporting Miss Granger to Hogwarts. You will apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk you to the castle.' said Dumbledore once again directly to Snape.

Snape sulked for the rest of the evening, not talking to anyone but thinking about what Dumbledore said. Yes he knew that many people did not like him and yes he does know that Miss Granger was one of the people who admired him for his talent and bravery but nothing more than that. What Dumbledore was implying was love, surely Hermione would never love a man like himself. Snape was puzzled for the rest of the evening by Dumbledore's words and went to bed deep in thought, and for once in his life his dreams were about a woman.

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R**

**I live of reviews (if you hadn't realised)**


	3. Chauffeur

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been very busy, as you might of guessed! So he is long awaited chapter 3, remember read and review!**

Chauffeur!

Hermione woke up the next moment with a splitting headache. All she remembered from last night was Harry, herself and Ginny and a lot of Firewhisky. She reluctantly got out of bed and went straight for the hangover potion, which was in her cupboard. After drinking the whole bottle in one gulp she immediately felt better and decided that a good bacon sandwich would make her feel even better.

As soon as she got to the kitchen she was taken back from a well looked after Hogwarts school tawny owl. She grabbed for the letter and read it straight away.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Due to other commitments and occasions I am informing you that you will be escorted to Hogwarts today and not in two days time. Severus Snape will be at your front door 3pm sharp and he shall escort you to Hogwarts. I am very sorry about this change in time and I hope that I will see you soon, _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Oh Shit, Hermione thought. Why Snape to pick her up? She quickly turned to the clock to see how much time she had.

'Shit its 1 o'clock, he is coming in two hours, oh bugger why me!' Hermione cried out in despair.

Hermione ran upstairs, had a quick shower and packed at double speed. She wanted to leave at least an hour to get ready. This was because she had always admired Severus Snape, even at school, and she decided to make a good impression on him after all a little voice in the back of her head was telling her if she did they might become very good friends.

**Like it hope you do, please review it, I don't mind if you tear it to pieces just please review thanks!**


End file.
